The Dummy's Curse
The Dummy's Curse is an episode in Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Lumpy *Pharaoh Wrappy Featuring *Senior *Mariah *Todd *Hippy *Handy *Flynn Appearances *Orbis (picture) Plot Lumpy sweeps up the floors as a museum janitor. He comes upon an Egyptian sarcophagus and opens it, uncovering large amounts of dust and spider webs. He brings out a vaccum to clean it. But in the process, the vaccum sucks up not only the dirt, but the wrappings of a certain mummy. Wrappy awakens, discovering he is naked. Lumpy fails to contain his laughter. Infuriated, Wrappy sets a curse upon the moose. After a blinding flash, Lumpy finds himself wrapped in bandages and laying inside the sarcophagus. Wrappy, on the other hand, has taken Lumpy's youth to make himself living again, in turn leaving Lumpy as an undead dried-up mummy. Wrappy makes his way out the door to reclaim his kingdom. Morning arrives and Senior opens the museum. Lumpy is still struggling to move and finally frees his hand. Unfortunately, Senior closes the sarcophagus, its lid cutting off Lumpy's hand just before he could climb out. A visitor, Mariah, comes to the ancient Egypt exhibit to take pictures, but Senior tells her cameras aren't allowed. Meanwhile, Wrappy is shocked to discover how much the world around him has changed. He sees Hippy selling hot dogs and orders one, cutting in front of Flynn and Todd. But when he is told to pay, he refuses and tells him he is royalty. Todd mocks him at this statement. Wrappy attempts to curse him, but then remembers he is no longer a mummy. However, he pulls a whip from his pocket and uses it to attack everyone around him. Back at the museum, Lumpy's severed hand crawls around unnoticed. Lumpy tries desperately to escape the sarcophagus. He finally gets the lid off just in time for Mariah to snap a photo of him rising up. Mariah unsurprisingly is freaked out and runs away screaming. Lumpy now tries to walk towards the door, parts of his body falling off along the way. Wrappy is seen ordering his newly-appointed group of slaves, consisting of Hippy, Todd, and Flynn to build a pyramid in the park. Handy is also there with a blueprint of the structure. Flynn has trouble lifting one of the large stone blocks and Wrappy whips him a few times. Flynn gets so mad that he lifts the block and tosses it at the pharaoh, crushing Handy instead. Wrappy orders Hippy and Todd to have the traitor punished, but they refuse. Mariah approaches Senior to tell him about the mummy. Just as Lumpy reaches the front door, Senior stops him in his tracks. Out of options, Lumpy casts a curse on Senior and turns him into stone. The stone giraffe then falls on top of Mariah. Lumpy manages to open the door but it closes on his lower torso, splitting him in half. Lumpy sees the pyramid in the park and crawls there hoping to meet up with Wrappy. The now power-mad Wrappy punishes Flynn, Hippy and Todd by locking them in pillories and whipping their butts simultaneously. His arm gets tired and he stops. Lumpy encounters the sphynx cat to apologize so that he'll remove the curse. When Wrappy refuses, Lumpy decides to curse him. Wrappy immediately returns to being an ancient mummy. Flynn breaks free and whips him, leading him to spin around and lose his bandages until being reduced to dust. The curse is lifted and Lumpy returns to normal. But his lower torso is still gone, so he attempts to patch up his wound with Wrappy's leftover bandages. Due to the pyramid's poor structure, it collapses and kills everyone. Deaths #Handy is crushed by a stone block. #Senior is turned to stone. #Mariah is crushed by Senior. #Wrappy is reduced to dust. #Lumpy, Flynn, Hippy and Todd are killed when the pyramid collapses on them. Trivia *The title is a pun on The Mummy's Curse. *This is the first episode to show Wrappy's new design. *Orbis makes a cameo as a picture in the Egyptian exhibit. *Nobody survived this episode. Gallery Thedummyscurse2.png|Lumpy turned into an undead mummy Livingwrappy.png|Full body image of Wrappy as a living being. Stoneblocks.png|Wrappy's new slaves. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Episodes with no survivors